Many individuals carry a variety of accessories with them when they leave their house or apartment. These individuals must constantly monitor their possessions or risk having them stolen or misplaced. Necessities such as keys and glasses are part of almost everyone's daily life. Cell phones, beepers, portable music players and other electronic gadgets are also becoming increasingly popular in the United States. An individual frequently misplaces these items due to the diminutive nature of them. To find these objects, an individual must retrace his steps and spend countless amounts of time and effort. No effective device has been created to constantly monitor objects and allow an individual to find misplaced objects with a minimal amount of effort and expenditure of time.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a convenient to use, inexpensive, durable, safe and effective device for aiding an individual in locating small objects.